


【贾坤】牵牛花

by isobe



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 维多利亚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobe/pseuds/isobe
Summary: 设在英国维多利亚时期的罗曼史，贵族与平民之间的纠缠不清，爱与利用的分割线渐在地位。





	【贾坤】牵牛花

**Author's Note:**

> 我和唐安的杰作：）

1.  
   
18世纪，英国金士顿，蔡府。  
   
老管家和老女佣的管理之下有一百多名庸人，从刚开始工作的十几岁小孩到三十几岁经验丰富的中年仆人，全齐。  
   
而里面最调皮的是老管家的16岁侄子，Justin。他成天调戏同龄女佣，经常惹出事，一下班直接跑到音乐厅去玩耍，上个月的宴会还不小心把红酒撒到爱丁顿伯爵的衣领上，从此未出现在餐桌过，让老管家头痛不已。  
   
一天，Justin依然在戏弄厨房里的洗碗女佣，这时被一个年龄较大的仆从叫了出去，说蔡少爷有事找他。  
   
“蔡少爷？” Justin一脸迷惑。  
   
“是，好像是很重要的事，他的表情很严肃。”  
   
他的表情总是很严肃啊，Justin闷闷地想着。他告别了被他撩的气喘吁吁的女佣，跑去蔡少爷的办公室，一路还不断地和其他人搭讪。他敲了门，却没有回应。  
   
老管家此时经过，叹气且问道：“怎么了？你又惹事了？”  
   
Justin吞吞吐吐地回：“不知道，真的。”  
   
他的大舅哼哼一声地走掉了，小孩又敲了门。  
   
“请进。”  
   
蔡少爷的办公室很整齐，所有的桌椅和柜子都是高级木制成的书桌上放着一大堆整齐却如小山般的文件，放佛随时都会倒下。他正用钢笔写字，一行一行的黑字印在白纸上，他的字很好看。Justin好奇地望着相框里蔡家族以前的黑白照，因为他从来没照过相，也没有看过少爷小时候的模样。少爷的眼睛没有变，貌似从小到大都是那冷冰冰的庄严样，透着那年龄不该有的沉稳。  
   
“听说你不认真工作，经常调侃同事。”  
   
Justin迅速地扭头，目光从照片移到了少爷低着的脸孔。蔡少爷没抬头，可是就算看不到整张脸，小孩还是不禁敬佩他那既漂亮又精致的五官，阴柔的美丽中带着男性的阳刚。  
   
“哦……是。对不起，我以后会注意的。”  
   
哼，又是谁打小报告了？Justin心里很不快，这点小事就叫他来，真烦人。  
   
“不仅要注意，以后不许你和其他庸人讲话。”  
   
“啊？”  
   
蔡少爷抬起头，眼神像是冷弓，向诧异的小孩射了一道冰矢。被压抑在他轻蔑的目光下，Justin打了个冷颤。  
   
“你还不懂吗？你难道以为我家聘请你是为了你的工作能力吗？”  
   
此刻，Justin有了不好的预感。  
   
“我……我知道也许我大舅带了我走后门，但我的工作能力也不差啊。我……”  
   
“当年你能来这工作，还是我要求了我父母的许可。”  
   
蔡少爷口中的“当年”当然指的是两年前的那轮佣人招新应聘，那几个月蔡家进来了一大批新的庸人，包括年幼的Justin。事实上他的表现的确不怎么样，常常惹麻烦，不过他那既可爱又奶气的脸蛋儿意外地讨人喜欢，许多人勉强包容了他，甚至喜欢上了他。  
   
看着Justin脸上的震惊，年长的男孩嘴角勾起了一丝嘲笑。“你知道吗？你是唯一一个和我说话时不会恭维地称我少爷的庸人。”  
   
“对…对不起，我以后会注意的。”  
   
“你就只会这句？”  
   
Justin沉默地低着头，不知如何是好。他因为人缘好很少被骂，且从小在郊外长大也没学好礼仪，莽莽撞撞地踏入了社会，泛着奶味。那奶味对蔡少爷来说可臭了。  
   
“坐下。”他命令道。  
   
小孩朝着书桌前的椅子走去，但马上被止住了。顺着少爷手指的方向，他坐到了房间正中央一个较高的考究木柜上，就在房间的正中央，这让他所有的）行为举止都被看入少爷那让人捉摸不透的眼中。  
   
“脱了裤子。”  
   
当这命令从蔡少爷的樱桃唇脱颖而出，Justin全身的汗毛都竖起，掌心已芯出汗水。望着那透着凛冽寒光的双眼，他找不到一点温度。  
   
为什么要脱裤子？是要以肉体惩罚吗？小孩光溜溜的下半身不经意地开始颤抖，伤痕累累的腿上印着青紫色的花样，像一朵朵的牵牛花。蔡少爷没有问他这些伤痕的来处。  
   
“我以后不敢了，真的，所以……”  
   
”我不是叫你叫我少爷了吗？”  
   
“对不起，少…少爷。”  
   
最后的称呼含着无比的羞涩，使蔡少爷的眼睛眯了一下。“乖，不会痛的。”  
   
意会到自己翩翩的少年身躯会受到体罚，Justin的胯下缓缓地鼓起，他垂下颤抖着的睫毛。他最怕的就是这个。不是怕痛，也不是怕羞耻，怕的是他深藏不露、见不得人的秘密。  
   
他怕的是疼痛带来的快感。  
   
回忆起小时候，调皮的他经常被大人鞭打，但每次越狠，他的肉棒就越向前顶，那双小手拼命地掩盖自己的羞辱。是中邪了吗？好几次，他偷偷请了牧师为他祈祷，淋着圣水驱魔，但还是毫无作用。  
   
他爱上了自己遍体鳞伤的感觉。  
   
“我命令你现在自慰。”  
   
Justin膛目结舌。“啊？”  
   
“现在。”  
   
小孩懵了。这种羞耻方式也太残忍了吧？蔡少爷不像是在开玩笑，鄙夷却同时极其冷艷的目光死死地锁在Justin惊慌失措的脸上。  
   
看在是少爷命令的份上，他应该要服从吧？  
   
不，这只是借口！他其实为这种事很激动，能在美艳的少爷面前自慰，能释放自己积累已久的爱慕之情和野性，Justin感到一阵一阵的刺激。出生于名门世家的少爷是那么地高贵，那么地不可碰触，而他只是个肮脏的平民小庸人。  
   
“别以为我平时没看到你偷偷卧在我的门缝自慰。” 蔡少爷的口吻轻描淡写，似乎这完全不是什么忌讳见不得人的事情。  
   
这句话使Justin全身发热，似乎浑身的毛孔要喷出汗来。不顾一切，他开始兴奋不已地抚摸自己勃动的肉棒，越摸越爽，不经意而开始呻吟，脸红通通地喘着粗气。

“继续。”  
   
他的动作愈发猛烈，一些液体已经流出来了，Justin的整个身子都仰起来了，羞耻地弯成弧形。“啊……嗯……”  
   
被一道冷冽的眼神看着，他却热血沸腾。正在他要射的时候，蔡徐坤说：“停。”  
   
“嗯？”  
   
羞涩的Justin还没射出来，而他似乎脱离了理智一般拼命地自慰，寻求那份椎胸顿足、极致的快感。快要了，就快！  
   
“我叫你停你就停。”  
   
那句话冷厉的声调使小孩马上停了下来，像是被套上马缰的野马，而束缚着他的马车是他之后陷入的丧心。  
   
“我…我为什么不能舒服。” 他问道。  
   
“我就不让你舒服。”  
   
蔡少爷站起，沉稳地走了过去。俊美的五官带着一丝虐待玩物的快乐，两道剑眉略带轻蔑和怜悯的向两边压低了些。Justin屏住呼吸，少爷却戏谑地凑近他的耳边。“别乱动。”  
   
热气喷到了小孩娇嫩的耳垂，已经开始发红。接着他把Justin放在了自己膝盖上，叉开了双腿。特意挑了有镜子的方向坐着，小孩看着自己赤裸的身体和身后妖冶冷艳的少爷，羞耻感让他又开始止不住地发抖。  
   
蔡少爷闭上双眼，Justin看见他那似小扇子般密又微曲的睫毛，还没来得及细看，就被少爷捂住双眼：“不许看。”  
   
他的手带有淫靡的腥香，但不是Justin的味道。  
   
被捂住双眼的Justin现在的触觉格外敏感。他感到赤裸在外的双腿已经受到了冷空气的刺激，汗毛都有知觉了一般。就在这时，少爷冰软红嫩的唇附在了他的右脖颈，接下来是少爷的舌，似蛇般一下下轻轻舔抵着他已经羞的红透的耳垂。  
   
被少爷这样地刺激着，Justin只觉得胯下一阵胀痛。不行了，要出来了啊！小孩想把双腿并拢来缓解自己下体的不适。  
   
“我让你合拢了吗？嗯？” 蔡徐坤毫无温度的声音再次在他耳边响起，但那声音似乎有魔咒一般，此刻听起来是那样的魅惑人心。  
   
就在Justin以为可以自由释放的时候，少爷冷笑一声 修长的玉指直攻花心，颇有技巧的对准了小孩后穴的敏感点不断摩擦抽拉着。  
   
“啊……嗯……”  
   
小孩羞涩地呻吟着，像极了一只弱小的猫咪。呼吸急促，他的双手抓紧着蔡少爷，放佛指甲要扎进去了，阴茎生生搏动着预射精。他已经把持不住了，少爷的爱抚令他全身颤抖。  
   
“哈~”  
   
好舒服！他要射了！  
   
这时，蔡徐坤脱离了纠缠，将修长的双腿一收，把小孩搁置到地上，冷眸看着重心不稳的小孩滑落，似一个被玩腻的傀儡。Justin战战兢兢，一头雾水，只知道他没趁快感射出，胯下还是那份屈辱的——难受。太难受了，难受的是只有他在那像一个娇气的受被弄得脸颊通红，难受的是每次他正要释放时少爷都会以各种方式止住他。  
   
Justin哭了。大眼睛潋滟着泪水，心中和胯下有说不出的难熬。他觉得他被玩弄了，被虐待了，他的自尊被践踏了。可是他还是像一个败家的猫咪，爬过去蹭着少爷的小腿，喘着娇气拜托：“求你了，让我舒服好么？鞭我也行，干我也行，求你了。”  
   
他像一个性奴被欲望冲昏了头脑，不经意地脱口而出自己的抖M幻想。  
   
“嗯……嗯……”  
   
他抱着少爷的小腿，舔着他的脚踝。灭绝人性，此时，他已经不顾尊严了。  
   
蔡徐坤的眼神似刀刃。抬起脚，他残忍地踩了Justin的胯下，随后还扭转了皮鞋，而这时小孩才射了。一下子就，释放了。  
   
少爷的鞋底一片白色的液体。而庸人好像瘫痪了，整个身架松散在地上，他满足的微笑和伶俜的眼神好似他心思在一个很遥远的地方。  
   
他的牵牛花被淋湿了。


End file.
